


For Eternity

by evil_mandy



Series: Seth Rollins One Shots & Imagines [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friendship, Las Vegas Wedding, Love, Love Confessions, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: Used the name ‘Mandy’ as the OC.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Used the name ‘Mandy’ as the OC.

You walked through the hallway with water bottle in one hand and your phone in another. "Yeah, I'm coming." You put your phone in your pocket and released your hair from the hair tie.

Xavier Woods, your best friend asked you to come over to play video game in his Up Up Down Down channel again in one of the boys' locker room. 

The door was opened wide so you just went in.

"Hello gentlemen!" You greeted them as you all hugged.

Xavier, Kofi and E were already there. Sasha and her husband were there too.

"So who am i up against today?" You asked as you fixed your black rimmed glasses when suddenly...

"The champ has arrived!" There he was. In his black garment, top to toe. Kinda like you, clad in black.

"Hey girl, sup?" He smiled at you as he took his seat. 

"Hey Rollins." You smiled back.

Seth Rollins. You knew him, everybody knew him. But you two weren't exactly friends. More like acquaintance, maybe? You never hang out with him alone. The first conversation you had with him was when you hung out with the New Day, talking about a new video game. He was there so he joined in. And then it happened several times after that, he butted in your conversations with others.

Well it's a small world here, backstage. So it's no surprise.

"Alright. So camera ready?" Xavier said to the cameraman. The guy nodded. "Alright!" So he did his usual introduction and continued "So! For this semi final tournament, we have our new up and coming MVP, (y/UUDD nickname)!"

"Ayyy~" you danced a bit before blowing a kiss to the camera. 

"And on the other side, we have, the one and only, always winning, never losing, ever competitive, The Champ!" 

He just laughed. "That's why I'm THE Champ, people!" He said with attitude.

"Will he maintain his winning streak? We shall witness it later." Xavier said in such excitement. "So care to give some words to each other?"

"Ladies first." He said with a smile.

"What can i say? You're going down, Rollins!" You said it while leaning to him a bit. They all cooed.

He chuckled. "I would, baby but not for this tournament." He smirked as he shrugged.

"Nasty!" Someone said as they laughed.

"But good luck tho, cause i know i got this easy." 

You just rolled your eyes and shook your head.

The match started. You two were competing for the new FIFA game and things got pretty much heated.

"Oh Oh Ohhhh!" The boys were making weird noises.

"Goallll!" You made the first goal. "Ayy~ ayy~" you danced a little before high fiving Sasha who was also in celebratory mode.

Seth facepalmed himself as he groaned. He looked at you and smirked evilly. "That's just one, baby. Not gonna be so easy on you after this!" He fixed his glasses.

"Bring it on!" You grinned as you fixed your black crop top. 

But then you realised as you're playing the game, he kept on calling you baby, baby girl, sweetheart etc. But then you just brushed it off. 'Maybe he calls that to everyone.' You said inwardly.

Due to your daydreaming, he got the next score. "Yes! Haa haaa told ya baby girl. I'm gonna win this!" His arms spread wide, lips curled into cocky smile. 

"Not for long..." you squinted your eyes to him. He laughed pure heartedly. 

The second half was almost done as you both still tied. When suddenly, at the very last minute, "GOALLL!!" You got out of the chair, arms high. "Aw yeah~ i won~" you twerked a bit, joined by Sasha and E. 

He facepalmed again, covered his face with his palms. He groaned before throwing the controller.

"Did you go easy on me, Rollins?" You mocked him like a child.

His face was full of dissatisfaction. "Yeah yeah whatever."

"And the winner of this battle of gender of this NEW FIFA game, (y/uudd nickname)!" 

They all congratulated you as you thanked them. 

When the camera was off, you approached the loser. "Good game, Rollins." That's the first time you talked to him like personally.

He grinned. "Yeah you too, girl."

You said your good byes to them as you head out. He followed suit. It seemed he was taking the same route as you.

"So did you go easy on me?" you tried to strike a conversation with him.

"Maybe? I don't know." he smiled. "But you're good, you got mad skill too."

You smirked as you nodded. "I guess i do. You're great too, i can see why you won all the time." 

"Well i just lost, though." Both laughed.

Both of you turned around the corner. Your room was on the first left. "So yeah, this is me." you stopped at the door.

"Oh, okay. So umm see ya."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." he smiled.

You could feel him coming close but then he retreated. 

"Umm yeah.. i'm gonna go now." he awkwardly pointing his finger.

"Yeah." you nodded with a smile.

"Okay, bye." His hand went up.

"Bye."  So did yours. 

"Yeah." So he went away. 

'What was that?' you thought. 'He's cute though.' you shook your head. "No Mandy! No No No!" you giggled as you went into your room. 

It went on back to normal. Whenever you saw each other, both of you would just smile to each other, like co-workers should. And that's all about it.

 

 

Because you're close to Renee and Dean, the WWE team wanted you to join them for Ride Along. As much as you didn't wanna be a third wheeler, at least you got a free ride.

"Mandy, are you hungry? Let's get something to eat!" Renee happily walked with you hand in hand while Dean pulling your bags like a butler. 

"I need coffee though." You smiled.

"Same." Dean made a remark. 

The cameras followed you around. It's kinda annoying, really, because you're used to not be surrounded by cameras after performing.

Dean opened the car boot, making space for the bags.

"Hey Dean, thought you already left me behind." Seth freakin Rollins made his appearance. 

"I was about to."  Dean said nonchalantly.

"Hey ladies, how y'all doin?"

"Help me with the bags!" Dean scowled, Seth laughed as he did. 

All the four of you went inside the car. Dean's the driver, Renee sat next to him as both you and Seth sat behind them.

"I just thought it be weird for you and i don't want you to feel like a third-wheeler, so we invited Seth together." Renee explained. 

You nodded. "Cool."

"Now this feels like a double date." Seth grinned stupidly.

Dean made a stop at a local coffee shop. The three of you went in and ordered some sandwiches. Being a gentleman, Seth paid for everything.

"Let's go!" Dean was being impatient as you all laughed at him.

Along the journey, you talked about lots of things. It was a fun ride.

You couldn't deny how forward Seth was at times but maybe it was you, maybe he was being playful.

There were times your fingers accidentally touched his, he'd just smile.

When Renee asked you and him to come forward for a selfie, he secretly (not so) snaked his arm around your shoulders and he would let go when it's done.

So it made you believe that it's just  his nature. He's not into you. He's just playful.

And it's not that you expected something. Nor that you wanted something to happen.

"Are you sure?" Renee invited you for a sleepover at her house. Obviously you said no.

"Yeah I'll be fine at the hotel." you grinned. "You guys need your private time together too."

Dean sighed in relief. "Thank god we have a good child here."

You laughed. "Okay but promise to bring me around tomorrow. Play some roulette or anything."

Dean nodded. "Fine, the good child wish shall be granted."

"If she's a good child then what am i?" Seth interrupted.

"The naughty one." you blurbed out as all laughed.

"Oh well, i guess i am." he winked. 

"Eww~" you made a disgusted face. He just grinned.

 

 

You arrived at the hotel. Rollins helped you out with your bags as Renee and Dean drove home. 

"After you." He gestured his arm like a gent.

You just shook your head and went in. Both of you took the same elevator but you were busy talking to your baby nephew who kept on spouting gibberish words. 

"Okay okay. I will be back next week. I'll get you and your sister a toy. Okay?"

He tapped your shoulder, pointing at the opened door. You mouthed thanks.

"Alright, byeee~~" you touched the red light. 

"Your niece?" he smiled. 

"Nope, nephew." you smiled back. "This is him." you showed a picture of you hugging the 2 year old boy. 

"You two seems close." 

"Well i don't really like kids, but he's okay. Just okay."

He chuckled. "I see."

"Do you?" He hummed. "Do you like kids?"

"Well, yeah. Kids are cute. Unless when they started screaming to your face."

"I know right." Both laughed. 

Both parted right at the T-section.

 

 

The next night

 

After trying out some luck at gambling, the married couple decided to bring you to the club instead. There you met with several of their friends who joined in for some drinks.

"I'm gonna go hit the floor. Renee, let's go!!" you're all kinda drunk. 

"Lets go!"

"You girls don't twerk unnecessarily." Dean pointed his finger. 

You two laughed at him as you two made your way to the floor.

You both had so much fun, also managed to avoid weird people's touches. 

"I'm gonna ask Dean to dance." Renee pointed to her man. You nodded as you watched she left.

You continued to dance when suddenly you felt hands crawled on your hips. You quickly turned around and was about to give that person an elbow jab. 

"Hey wo!" It was Seth. Thank god he avoided with his hands. 

"Omg sorry!" you laughed. 

"No, i'm sorry." He laughed too. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"You just did. I thought it was some creepy dude."

He laughed. "I guess i am. Can we dance?"

You nodded. "Sure." 

At first it was just some silly dance moves. Slowly but surely he came closer and closer to you. When he puts his hands on your hips, you felt the need to step up the game. What game? You didn't even know. Maybe you're just too drunk, you began to grind your body to him. 

And BAM! His lips came in contact with yours. One hand guided your face as his other hand pulled your body closer. Your arm crawled around his neck almost naturally as your other hand ghosted on his upper front body.

He dominated the kiss almost too easily. Well, you let him off easy. You're certain you're so drunk because you knew you're not an easy person. And he must be just as drunk. Because in reality, you two aren't even friends. Acquaintance, yes and not beyond that.

You felt his hand moved lower, behind you. You hesitantly pulled away. "U-uh." you took that hand away with a seductive smile while shaking your head. You made your way back to the table. 

"Oh okay." He laughed and followed suit.

At the table he just looked at your face and continued getting drunk. 

"What should we do next?" you asked and took a shot. "Where should we go?"

"You know what Mandy." Renee looked all excited. "People always get hitched in Vegas."

"Hitched? As in married?" she nodded. "This girl's drunk, no doubt." You laughed. 

"Hey, we all are." she giggled.

"Girls, girls. Settle down." Dean burped.

"Our driver is even worst." you laughed.

"Daddy's fine. Settle down kids." he drank some.

"Ah, what the heck!" Seth slammed the table. "Mandy, let's get married!"

"What?" you laughed. "You need to calm down, sir." you pointed your finger at him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Renee clapped. 

"I second that." Dean nodded. 

"Come on~ It would be great." Seth grinned.

You didn't even think twice. "Ugh. Fine!" You sighed and took another shot. "Let's go!" that was definitely not you. 

"Yes!" Seth laughed. 

You four walked out of the club. "Buy me a gorgeous, expensive ring." you shove your fingers at him.

"Whatever for you, babe." he took your fingers and kissed them.

Dean hailed a taxi.

"Take us to the nearest chapel-" Dean said.

"No, i want my ring!" you pouted. 

"My daughter wants to buy wedding bands." He said to the driver. "Can you please bring us to a jewellery store-"

"Daughter?" the driver laughed.

"She's our daughter, goddammit just move!" Renee slapped the seat.

"I'm their daughter." you said as you laughed.

"Okay. Lets go!" Seth said as the car finally moved. 

It wasn't that far that the taxi stopped. 

"I'm gonna wait here." Dean stayed in the taxi as you three went to a somewhat dodgy vintage jewel shop that's somewhat still opened.

It was a somewhat like a mystic, psychedelic, hippie shop. And you loved that theme. You're into it.

"Welcome. How may i help you girls... and boy?" an old lady, almost too suspicious looking, appeared.

"We wanna find wedding rings." Renee said excitedly.

"Ha! You've come to right place my dear. Let me show you."

She brought you at the counter, taking out a box. "This is called Eternal Love." she opened the box where there were a pair of rings. 

The bands were black and shiny with a unique pattern. The woman's band had a holographic white based gem or stone.

"Legend says that whoever wear these rings shall have everlasting love to each other. Even when things fall apart, love will connect the wearers back together."

"It's beautiful. I love it." you automatically spurt it. You tried it on your finger. "What do you think?" you looked at him who stood next to you.

He took a look at the male ring. "We'll take it."

"Splendid choice my dear." you both gave her the rings for her to put them back in the box. She named the price and Seth flashed his card. "May you two have the eternal love that you deserved." she handed the box to him.

With that weird, crooked smile, the three of you went back to the taxi. 

"Now that's settle, let go find a chapel!" Renee said happily. 

You all almost fall asleep but felt the taxi stopped suddenly. Dean paid and asked him to wait.

 

 

"You may kiss the bride."

He kissed you ever so deeply, picking you up and spun you around. 

"Yayyy" Renee was so pumped. 

Dean cried, surprisingly. "My daughter. My son." he went to hug the two of you.   He gave you two another beer from the beer pack he brought together.

 

 

The taxi dropped you two at your hotel before moving away to send the other couple home.

He kissed you up in the elevator, not caring if there's people in it. Well gladly no one's there. You ground your body at him while he trapped you at the wall. You clumsily jumped and wrapped your legs around him as he attacked your neck.  

When the door's opened, he carried you out as you latched at him like a koala hugging the tree trunk. 

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't." he muffled in your neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as hell." he kissed your lips as you held his face.

Arriving at the door, he let you down. You rummaged through your bag to find the security card. He hugged you from behind, whilst kissing your nape.

"Are you that horny? Can't you stay put for a second?" you asked, though you tilted your head, letting him kiss your neck.

You heard him snickered. "You don't know how much i'm controlling myself."

The door flew open. You went in and pulled him by his shirt. He quickly kissed your lips as his fingers fumbling to unbutton himself. You peeled of your dress and threw it to the side, leaving you with only panties on. You decided to not wear a bra and it was a good decision. 

Your hands helped to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. He lose his brief together before pushing you onto the bed.  

You clumsily took his already eager cock and stroke it. You gently licked it while looking at him who's looking at you.

"Oh fuck." he threw his head to the back as his hip came forward. You took the chance to engulf it into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around, sucked it and bobbed it. You deep throated him for a bit. You heard him moaned and groaned. You teased him, making him groaned in agony. 

He grabbed your hair as his hips attacked your mouth. You almost gagged but you fought hard to keep it going. He came in your mouth and you instantly swallowed it while wiping off the excess on your face. 

You immediately pulled him down and he fell down on the bed. You quickly stroke his cock to keep it alive and it did. You lose your panties and rode him. He took his cock out, flipped you around so now he's on top. He reentered you with ease.

You both came in such a sloppy manner before sprawling and slept peacefully.

 

 

 

The next morning.

You woke up with a massive headache but enough to see Seth sleeping next to you. He slept on his stomach, snoring softly. His hair was covering his face so you pushed them aside, thinking it must be suffocated for him. With that headache, you didn't feel like being romantic just yet. You got out of bed and wore your panties and walking almost drunk like to get to your luggage to find a tee and aspirin. You swallowed the med and drank some water placed on your night table. You felt the after taste of the dried cum which was just disgusting. You sat down to let things sink in.

"Casino.. Club... Dance..." you tried to remember what happened. "Seth?" you looked at the sleeping statue. "Chapel... Wait.. i think..." you looked at your finger. "Oh shit!" you screamed for a second. 

"Huh? wha- fuck!" Seth held his head with his hands. "Damn!" he cursed to his spinning head. 

You helped him sat up and leaned at the headboard. "Here." you gave him the pills and water.

He quickly swallowed and drank the water. "Thanks." you just hummed.

Both sat quietly. "Last night." you started.

"Yeah, it was wild." he held his forehead, smiling.

"Yeah it was. But do you remember anything?" you looked forward, at the door. 

"Well we had fun.. And then we fucked..." he said, very surely. You let him gather his thoughts for a while.  "Oh." He looked at you, swallowing his saliva. "Shit."

You snickered and nodded. "Yep." you still didn't look at him.

He took a deep breath. "I-i'm gonna go." he got up and wore his clothes. 

You chose not to say a word. You wanted him to make the decision. You didn't wanna force him into anything. Because you too didnt know what you want. It was all a drunken mistake. 

"I'm sorry. But I gotta go." He said again, looking at you. 

You looked at him and nodded. You sighed as he hesitantly left you. 

"I'm sorry." he said before finally closing the door.

You didn't know why but your eyes began to water. And tears slowly ran down your cheeks. It's not that you expect him to stay. "You should at least say something. You shouldn't just leave." You wiped your tears. "Why am i crying anyway? We're strangers. This was all a mistake." you tapped your cheeks as you pep talked to yourself. "Mandy, be real for a second. Last night was fun but that was it. That was nothing. It was mistake. Just mistake." you sighed. You looked at the ring. "You're pretty though." you sighed again. 

You shook your head. "It was just a one night stand. Freaking one drunken night fucking stand. Besides, does the marriage even real? Does it even count as real?" you snickered. But your eyes kept watering. "Damn!" you wiped it but it kept on streaming. "Did he poison my eyes or something?" you tried to shake it off one more time. "I should go and get some food." you pumped up your chest and moved on from the topic.

 

 

 

Several months later.

You arrived at the hotel a day early. You thought of walking around town today. You got out of the cab and the driver helped you took your luggage. You paid and said your thanks. The driver smiled as he went away.

You tucked your hair behind you ear, ready to enter the lobby when your name being called.

You looked at the direction. "Hey." It's no wonder that the voice was familiar.

"Hey." You smiled as he stopped in front of you.

It's been several months that you two were 'married'. But after that day, you two just went back to normal. Back to acquaintance mode. Both would just give a smile when you two saw one another, no more than that. 

"Hey umm.. Can we talk for a minute?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah, sure." You nodded. "But i need to get my room-"

"Just give me a minute. Please." He cut you with a serious tone.

You wondered what happened and so you agreed anyway. "Oh, well okay then." 

He sighed with relief. "Let me help." He took your luggage as you said thanks. 

He brought you straight to the hotel's lounge, picking the most hidden spot before taking a seat in front of you. Since it's still early, the place was quite empty. 

He ordered a drink, so did you. And then it went silent again.

You saw him fidgeting. But then something caught your eyes.

"You're still wearing the ring." You said, looking up to his eyes.

"Yeah." He cracked a smile. "You have yours on too." He pointed at your finger.

"Oh this?" You spun the ring. "Oh uh well it's too pretty to be taken off." You looked down as you put your hands under the table.

He smiled shyly. "I guess we picked it right."

"Yeah, well we did." You suppressed a smile. 

A cute waiter sent your drinks.

"Thanks." You smiled.

"So do you want anything else? May I recom-"

"No, we're fine! You may leave now. Thanks." He cut. You can feel the anger in his voice. The waiter left.

"I was actually interested to know what he's about to recommend though." You blatantly said.

He sharply sighed. "I bet it's just some made up menu." He grumbled. 

You let out a chuckle. "Are you jealous?"  

"What if i am?" He looked dead straight into your eyes. 

That shook you to the core. You're very sure that he didn't care about what happened before. Or that's what you told yourself these past months. Because he never once talked about the wedding, let alone trying to see you for a divorce. You yourself weren't sure what you were now, your marriage status. 

Maybe it was really just a drunk, onus mistake you two made.

"Mandy, can we start over?" 

It got you confused. "We never have anything to begin with."

"But we have this." He pointed to his ring. "We're married, remember?"

"How can i forget it?" You looked at him and sighed. "Yes, we're drunk. But we're married. And I would never forget it." You looked down to your ring. "But... you walked away that morning..." you weren't sad, but you at least need a clear confirmation from him if it's real or play thing. 

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have leave you."

"I mean I understand. We're not dating or whatever." You put up a smile. 

"No. That's what I've been thinking all this time. Ever since i walked out. I wanted to change this. But I don't have the guts." He took your hands. "I wanna date you. I wanna be your husband. Can i?"

"Huh?" 

"Baby, i want you. I want us." You could feel the grip from his hands got tighter. "Day by day when i looked at you, my heart tightened. When i see you smile, hell even just look at another guy, i feel like punching them dead." You saw his chest moved fast. 

"Seth..." you couldn't help but thought how sweet he was. 

He smiled as he calmed down. "That's the first time you called me by my first name."

You blushed. "I can keep calling you that if you want."

His smile just got bigger. "Yeah, i'd love that. But you still haven't answer me." You tilted your head a bit. "Would you marry me?"

"Well we ARE practically married." You smirked as he nervously waited. "Yes. I would love to."  

"Yes?! Omg!" He kissed your hands,before he got up, leaned you to peck your lips. It was fine, the peck. "Thank you, baby."  He whispered. 

You nodded, biting your smiling lips. "Can i umm drink umm?" You pointed your hands in his with your lips.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" He blushed, reluctantly let go of your hands. 

"Did you miss me that much?" You teased him while drinking your juice. 

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." He took a sip of his drink. 

"So..." you still couldn't dismiss the awkwardness.

"Umm actually.. i've also been thinking.." you nodded. "Let's move in together?"

You coughed. "Move in?"

His face dropped, thinking you're not interested with his proposal. "Well, unless you wanna get to know each other first, build in some chemistry before we get together-"

"We can get to know each other when we move in." You swirled your drink with your straw as you bit lower lip.

"Really?" His face lit. You nodded a bit. "I know i may not or will not be the best husband, i will try to at least be the best roommate. And obviously try to be the best husband. I will help you around the house. I will-" 

You touched his arm. "Don't worry, Seth. We will do this together." He smiled as he took your hand. "I'm not the best too but let's try be the best for each other. Okay?"

He nodded. "Yes." 

You both chatted for a bit. He was surprisingly fun and you two seemed to be in sync in terms of music choice.

"Umm well, i gotta go now." You said as you got up.

"Wait." He held your arm. "Where are you going?" He got up instantly, anxious.

"Oh umm well i need to get my keys." 

"Umm well..." his hand slide down to your fingers. "You can just... share my room? I mean you can save some bucks." 

You laughed. "Save some bucks huh?" 

"Yeah, because we will be here for 2 nights. So it's gonna cost you some money." You tried to nod seriously to his ridiculous explanation, but it was jut too funny that you muffled your giggles. "AND i got a king size bed all to myself. AND i easily feel cold." He intertwined his fingers with yours. You could feel he tried to be smooth but it was just too funny. "So? What do you think?"

You laughed. "Fine. But that's just because I'm saving some money. I'm so poor." You teased. 

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll help you with your bag." He left some money on the table before taking your bag and walked you to the elevator.

He punched the button 23. There's no one in the space except the two of you. You looked at him as he looked you. Both of you looked away, smiling. You can feel his hand that never left you sweat a little. His thumb massaged the area on your hand. 

"Seth." You bit your lips. "Um-!" 

Without a word his lips crashed with yours. He cupped your face as he slowly pushed you to the wall, pinning you there. You held on to his t-shirt. 

"I love you." He whispered sweetly. "From the first time we hung out with the new day together. 

You smiled and looked at him. "I love you too. I kinda have a crush on you since that time too."

"Really?" You nodded. He gently pulled your chin up, landing soft kisses on your lips. 

You responded by running the tip of your tongue on his bottom lip. He sighed, taking over the kiss, slow but steady. His tongue played with yours, entangling. It was different from before. You snaked your arms up to and around his neck, pulling him closer. His strong arms snaked around your waist, closing the gap.

You couldn't fathom the familiarity of his lips and warmth despite the last encounter you both were drunk. 

DING

The door opened. 

"Seth. The door." your words lost in his mouth.

He hummed before pulling away, just in time to stop the door from closing again. 

You quickly wiped the corner of your smiling lips. 

"Ladies first." 

"Thanks." You went out as he joined you, pulling your luggage with one hand and holding your hand with the other. 

"I bet you gonna love the view." He guided you to his room. He opened the door and let you in.

The room was huge and kinda luxurious. Maybe that's the perk of being loved by the higher ups, being their main superstar. 

You tied your hair up as you went to the glass wall. It was breathtaking. "I think it would look great at night." 

You felt arms around your hips as kisses planted on the bare skin of your neck and shoulder. That low shoulder blouse made it easy.

"I think so too." he whispered.

Your breath hitched as his scruff brushed your skin all the while his teeth nipped your skin. You tilted your head to the side, giving him more access. 

"Seth." He hummed. You turned around, still in his arms. "Shouldn't we get to know each other first?" you teased him.

"Oh! Yeah, totally. If that's what you want. Yeah. Sure." he was flustered. "Why not?" You could definitely sense his emotion dropped that instant. 

You laughed out loud before planting a kiss to the lips of the confused man. "I'm just kidding." 

"Ohh." excited.

"But we do need to get to know each other though."

"Oh." slumped. 

"Nah, i'm just kidding. Come here." you pulled him for a needy kiss. He matched the rhythm of your lips. "Catch me." you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist as his hands landed on your ass. 

 

 

You let out the final breath. You looked at him, not knowing that he looked at you at same time. You let out a snicker as he smiled.

Silence.

He let out a loud sigh. "Come here!" He pulled you to him.

"Wo!" you laughed but instinctively hugged his waist, resting your head on his chest. 

He held you tighter. "Man, this feels so good."

"Same." you smiled as you felt him burying his face in your hair.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"What? Fuck?"

He pulled away. "No. You. I want you. Just like this. In my arms."

You chuckled. "I know." you hugged him back. "Would you promise me something?"

"Hum?" 

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't leave you again. I promise." he pulled your chin up and kissed your lips. "Just like this ring, we'll never be apart."

You smiled at him. "Eternal love."

"Yes, eternal love."

You looked at the ring. "Are you sure this isn't possessed though?"

He looked at his. "I don't know. It could be."

"Omg!"

"Well i'm already possessed by you." He said with a cheeky face.

"Oh lord!" you pushed his face away. "Have mercy on my soul."

He laughed.


End file.
